Digimon: KHAOS
by DeathEmperorDaeron
Summary: One year after the events of the Dark Destined...after the Devil Children...a new enemy from another Digital World arrives...and a friend returns on borrowed time...PART 2 OF REVELATIONS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Digimon is property of Bandai/Toei. The characters, Aiden, Hayru, Nicole, The Faith, The Revenant, the Digital Empire, and the Digital Gods are of my own and must have permission to use them._

_typed like this means dreams_

_like this means a memory_

_**like this means thoughts**_

is a scene change

**Digimon: KHAOS**

_By: Death Emperor Daeron_

**Chapter One:**

A Memorial for Revelation

**-Odaiba, Japan-**

_The portal collapses, leaving Aiden deep inside the Digital Abyss, left alone to fight Nightmare. Davis cursed to himself, but that is all he could do as Aiden destroyed the portal to the Digital Abyss. All they could do know was wait...and the wait was short, they felt as though Nightmare had been defeated and yet another feeling lingered in their hearts...Aiden's life was slipping away and in an instant that feeling was gone...Aiden Motomiya was dead._

"Davis? DAVIS!" yelled a womans voice startling Davis from his thoughts. Davis looked up to see Kari, she had longer brown hair, a blue short sleeve shirt the slowly turned white as you went farther down. She was wearing blue jean shorts, some white tennis shoes, and sunglasses on her head.

"Yeah Kari?" asked Davis. He himself had changed his out appearance. He now had shorter hair and no longer had those side burns, but it was still spikey. He had also matured physically, no longer skinny like he used to be. The goggles he used to wear were no longer on his head, he wore black khaki pants, and a red t-shirt with a fire symbol on the front. He no longer carried the appearance of the joking Davis they all knew, he changed one year ago on this very day.

"It's time to go." Kari grabbed a bag filled with food and supplies for their trip. "I'm sorry but only Ken, Yolei, Nicole, and Hayru could make it, the others had other important issues." Davis just sighed, not trying to get worked up over the others not showing up. Kari and Davis got into a car and began driving to the spot were they were supposed to meet the others. After an hour's drive, the found the spot, a forest on the ourskirts of town. Grabbing what they needed Davis and Kari went into the woods. Not long after entering they heard the voice of their partners talking with the other members of the Destined. Ken hadn't changed that much since that day, one year ago. His hair was about the only thing that changed, it was shorter. Yolei had changed alot, she no longer had the bandanna that held her hair back, the long brown hair now hung freely, her glasses are also gone, she wears contacts in replace of them. She now wears capri's, sandals, and orange and pink shirt.

"Well, should we be going?" asked Hayru, the ex-leader of the Dark Destined. He had changed as well, retaining his long black hair, he now wore muscle shirt and black pants. His girlfriend, Nicole, also a member of the former Dark Destined changed to. Her hair was red and came to he shoulders, she also wore knee length skirt and a purple shirt. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Nicole and Hayru concentrated and it took both of them to open a portal to the Digital World. "I guess we are going to have to start using a computer soon."

First Nicole and Hayru went through with their Partners, Monodramon and Black Gabumon. Ken and Yolei followed next with their parnters. Leaving Davis, Kari, Gatomon, Veemon, and the silent Black Agumon X. All of them sighed in unison and stepped though the portal. On the other side was the Sever Continent, and the place they were going to stay for a couple of days. Everyone sat their belongings down and walked to the place they had come to see.

A cliff over the crystal waters came into view and on the cliff was what they had come to see. On the cliff was a stone cross that cast a massive shadow. On the cross was the words: Aiden Motomiya, Brother, Friend, and Destined.

"One year..." said Yolei, he voice hinted some sorrow. Ken grabbed Yolei's hand. Even after one year, the events still remained fresh in their minds. The final battle, and the sacrifice that Aiden made. All of this happened one year ago, today. Everyone stared at the cross for a time, some let unshared tears creep down their cheeks, but they were wiped away.

"Aiden wouldn't want us to mourn and cry for him everytime we see this..." said Kari wiping away her tears. Everyone agreed, except for Davis and Black Agumon X. They both stayed and stared at the cross as everyone left to set up camp. Soon Davis and Black Agumon X joined the others, and for the next few days they all shared memories, from the first day they met, the first time they fought, all the way up to the final battle. Kari, Yolei, and Nicole took turns writing all of this down into a book.

"What should we name the book?" asked Nicole finishing up with an appropriate ending, them all discussing memories.

"Just simply call it Destiny." said Davis. He got up and walked back to the cliff, it was about time for them to leave. He was followed by the others, and the prepared to say their goodbyes. Everyone bowed their heads and said some words to themselves. A sound, like a whisper in the wind, caught everyone's attention. They looked up to see three orbs floating down from the sky. One sky blue orb, one white orb, and one gold orb. Soon they took shape as women dressed in robes, each had angel wings and a halo above their heads. "Who are you?"

The one in blue spoke. "We are The Faith, I am Purity."

The one in white bowed. "We are here with word of those you lost, I am Clarity."

The last one in center in gold and silver smiled. "We are here to give you hope, I am Divinity."

Black Agumon X eyes about popped out of his head when the one named Clarity spoke. He ran forward, speaking, breaking his year long silence. "Of those we lost! You mean..."

All three nodded and Purity spoke. "Yes we mean...Aiden..."

**Authors Note:** This is short chapter, but it was mainly to get the story started and introduce the new look and attitudes of the characters. It was also my chance to introduce The Faith as well. I will be getting more chapters out faster than Revelations for this one, since I have every chapter planned out. Oh, if you got that the title was a pun for the last book, good job.

**Next Installment:** **Chapter Two:** Distant Memories

The Faith reveal information on Aiden possible life on another world. And yet they also bring news of a darkness that will consume three worlds...can the short handed Destined defeat this new threat?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Digimon is property of Bandai/Toei. The characters, Aiden, Hayru, Nicole, The Faith, The Revenant, the Digital Empire, and the Digital Gods are of my own and must have permission to use them._

_typed like this means dreams_

_like this means a memory_

_**like this means thoughts**_

is a scene change

**Digimon: KHAOS**

_By: Death Emperor Daeron_

**Chapter Two:**

Distant Memories

**-Server-**

Everyone's jaw dropped. The news of Aiden being alive was a shocker, it was hard to understand how someone could survive that type of blast in the Digital Abyss, the whole realm was destroyed, there are not even any traces of the Devil Children, so how did Aiden survive?

Davis's gaze met that of Clarity. "Tell me, what do we have to do?" The others looked at Davis with shock, this could be nothing more than false information, or it could be a trap. The determination set in Davis's eye's told the others his mind was made up, he was going with or without them.

"This secondary Digital World is under the threat known as The Revenant." answered Purity.

"They have caused much discord, and even now the Digital Empire is on the verge of collapse from internal strife caused by the ploys of The Revenants new leaders." Clarity stepped forward showing a digital image of one of the new leaders. "He is that of darkness incarnate...he is Devil." True to the image last seen of Devil in the Digital Abyss, he retained the full mask, waste length blood red hair, the left arm from shoulder to hand, covered in black armor, and the two wings on his back, one bone and one with black feathers, and on his back is his trademark demon sword.

"Thats..that Aiden's evil half..." stumbled Yolei on her words, still letting the shock settle. "But how? We destroyed the entity called Primordial Chaos last year!"

Divinity raised her hand to quiet the Destined. "It is true that you, and the universe is grateful, yet the dark energy that was infused with Aiden lingered and grew in his soul and soon it was strong enough to manipulate Aiden, yet Aiden's heart refused him complete control, so the two made a deal, Devil could remain alive as long as he aided you all, and that is why Aiden was able to open the portal to the World of Wishes and then to the Digital Abyss."

"So we have to go this other world and defeat The Revenant?" asked Hayru. "Sounds easy...but there is a catch?"

"...If you wish to put it that way..." answered Clarity.

"Then yes ther is." said Purity. "You must also obtain an ancient power that was sealed away when the two new Revenant leaders arrived. They will of course be watching the seals with great care...when you obtain this power we will take it back to our leaders, the Digital Gods, once when these powers are unlocked and our leaders have them in their possession, your free to return to your own world with Aiden, that is if you find him."

The group sighed, they new Davis wanted to go. Kari walked to Davis's side and hugged him. "I will go where ever you go...even to another distant world." Davis hugged back and nodded. He looked back at the others, and they nodded that they would go as well.

"Faith...we will go." answered Davis. "We will go as we are, the others need not worry about this situation." The Faith nodded and surrounded the Destined and their partners.

Spinning in a circle, The Faith all spoke in monotone voice in unison. "THE DESTINY HAS BEEN CHOSEN...THE CHILDREN COME...AND THE PROPHECY FULFILLED..." A white blinded the Destined, they felt weightless for a moment and then the feeling ended as quickly as it came. Opening their eyes, the Destined gazed upon a foreign landscape. Stretched before them was continents floating in the air, and below them was nothing but water, slowly they rose to the first continent and landed.

"Wow..." the site completely amazed the Destined as they looked around at the floating worlds.

"Look!" yelled Ken pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up and they coould see the Digital World they just came from and Earth. "That...amazing." Soon The Faith reappeared.

"We must go and meet with the Digital Emperor." said Clarity. The Destined looked away for a moment except for Kari and Nicole. Kari and Nicole suddenly let out a scream of terror. The others turned to see what was to scream about.

Earth was consumed by fire, large explosions on surface was seen as clear as the sky above them. The moon of Earth suddenly cracked and exploded and chunks fell and covered the surface of Earth. Like a large earthquake, the ground of Earth split open, fire spewing straight into space as if Earth's gravity had been distorted. The entire planet glowed with the fires of destruction and then like the Fourth of July, the planet exploded in a series of large explosions followed by smaller ones. The Destined watched as their home was destroyed, the shock set in quickly and sorrow followed. Their friends, family, and other Destined had perished in mear seconds of them leaving the other Digital World.

Anger set in Davis's soul and his turned to look at The Faith. "Who is responsible for...for this destruction?"

"The Revenant..." answered The Faith in unison.

**Authors Notes:** Nothing I can really say about this chapter, it was just a way for then to get into the second Digital World. The destruction of Earth and it's inhabitants was a must, made it more dramatic . And fo course it will play into the reasons why the Destined fight against the Revenant. Here is something to think about...who is the second leader of The Revenant?Until then...thanks for reading and enjoy.

**Next Installment:** **Chapter Three:** The Empire

The Destined meet the Emperor of this Digital World, and they meet The Revenant in battle, and of course...what is the ancient power sealed almost one year ago?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Digimon is property of Bandai/Toei. The characters, Aiden, Hayru, Nicole, The Faith, The Revenant, the Digital Empire, and the Digital Gods are of my own and must have permission to use them._

_typed like this means dreams_

_like this means a memory_

_**like this means thoughts**_

is a scene change

**Digimon: KHAOS**

_By: Death Emperor Daeron_

**Chapter Three:**

The Empire

**-Raikain-The Imperial City-**

The effect of the destruction of Earth was still in the early stages, the ache in the Destined's hearts still lingered. The Faith led the Destined on a day long trip to the Imperial City, Raikain. On the afternoon of the second day of travel, the city came into view. The city seemed endless and majestic. The entire city was made of marble, with golden gates, silver bridges, and bronze doors. It seemed they walked straight out of Hell and into Heaven. Maybe even Heaven couldn't describe the beauty this city has.

Remaining silent through the cities streets, the Destined saw many humans and Digimon living side by side, however the Destined did recieve stares from the residents of Raikain. Ignoring the glares and whispers behind their backs, the Destined soon came upon the Raikain Imperial Palace. Two 100 foot tall gold and silver doors, adorned with lion and dragon heads blocked their path. The Faith knelt down and the doors slowly opened.

"Destined...make haste." said Clarity.

"The Emperor himself wishes to meet you." added Purity.

"We will be watching." finished Divinity as all three vanished in a bright flash. Davis looked back at the others, and they all had the same look on their face. Wondering what to do next, they stood their for a moment. A voice from deep inside the palace disturbed them, making everyone jump.

"**COME IN**" bellowed the voice from palace. "**I WISH TO MEET YOU.**"

"Should we even go?" asked Nicole grabbing ahold of Hayru's arm. "I mean can't we find Aiden on our own and leave?"

"And go where!" asked Davis, his voice tinged with anger. "Our world is destroyed and I doubt we could go back to the other Digital World without the aid of The Faith, so we have no choice but to meet with this Emperor and do what he asks." Davis took in a deep breath and released it, letting off some built up stress. He took a couple steps in, and was soon followed by the others.

When entering the main hall of the palace, Ken took note of the very egyptian feel and look this place gave off. Egyptian eye's and egyptian crosses covered the walls of the hall. Ken got a glimpse of some hyroglyphics. It was in the same code as on Earth, it talked about a great war, a man in black robes, and his other half. Not taking another moment to think about it, Ken hurried off to catch up with the others. Soon after Ken met up the other Destined, they had found the doors to the Throne Room. Davis, Hayru, and Black Agumon X pushed the doors open and walked on in. There, sitting before them, was the ruler of the Empire. He was more dressed like a Pharoh than an emperor, but they are about the same.

The Emperor wore egyptian style robes, styled in the fashion for a Pharoh. He wore the High Crown, the highest a pharoh could have on Earth back in that time period. His face should little signs of age, but by his looks, he seemed to be about twenty and no older. His body was tatooed in the traditional egyptian markings of black, gold, and white. He sat there in his throne with a staff in hand.

"Welcome children of Earth to Raikain, my home and now yours." said the emperor. "I am Emperor Menell, ruler of the Digital Empire." The Destined did all they could think to do, and that was kneel. "Ah, please stand young ones." Emperor Menell stepped down from his raised throne and touched the top of Davis's head.

"We came because we were asked." said Hayru. "What is it we are to do?"

"Very simple..." said Menell turning back to his throne, taking a seat. He was about to talk when the throne room doors came flying open and three mega level digimon came barging in. A Gallantmon, Dynasmon, and an Alphamon. All three knelt and then stood.

"Emperor, we have reports of a massive Revenant army to the east of the Imperial City." informed Gallantmon.

"They will be here within the hous." added Dynasmon. Alphamon nodded in agreement, signaling that this was all true. Emperor Menell looked furious. He picked up his staff and slammed it back down, causing the marble to great.

"So...The Revenant are still up to their old tricks..." Menell looked at Davis and the others. "Generals...prepare the army...as for you children...it is time you see what the Revenant can do...besides destroy worlds." The Destined knew what he meant and of course they all wanted to exact their own revenge for The Revenant destroying their home and family. Menell orded some men to prepare his chariot. The Digimon digivolved to their champion levels and the Destined themselves joined the ride to the battlefield with the Emperor on his chariot.

**-Field of Kanisis-**

The sounds of battle seemed to approach rather quickly. The chariot came over a hill and stopped, allowing everyone to see the field of battle. Before them lay a field of carnage. Metal on metal, digimon versus digimon. The field was filled with both humans and digimon, which surprised the Destined.

"Charge!" commanded Menell from the chariot. And so the second wave of imperial troops charged forward, laying waste to Revenant forces on the ground. "That was rather...wait!" Over another hill in the distance seven figures, leaders of The Revenant. "Davis, go and face them, do not worry we will be over their momentarily." The Destined were hesistant for a moment, but shook off the feeling and quickly jumped off the chariot. Running as quickly as they could, they soon came face to face with the figures on the top of the hill.

"Ah, looks as though we have company my lord." said one of the figures bowing towards a hooded figure on a horse. The hooded figure turned and rode off and the others stood up. "We are The Revenant, and we are here to destroy the empire at all costs. I am Azmodan."

"I am Leon." said a younger boy, about ten.

"I am Anastasia." said beautiful young women.

"I am Damien." laughed a young man with a tattoo across his face. "Of course you already met Devil." the figure on another horse was of course Devil in the flesh. However he turned away and rode off. ExVeemon attempted to go after Devil, but he was stopped by an Aero Veedramon. Anastasia laughed at Davis and his partner.

"Tis sad that your digimon is so weak, he cannot even gain his next level with out the aide of another digimon." laughed Anastasia some more. Aero Veedramon landed next to her and smiled a toothy grin.

"Oh how I am going to enjoy ripping you apart." said Azmodan. "But I think I will let Asmodeusmon handle that." A demonic figure appeared, having the shape of a man with horns coming from his head, his legs were reverse jointed and hooves were his feet. Two massive black wings came from this digimons back, adding to his already startling appearance.

The young boy named Leon laughed as his digimon Commandramon stepped out with it;s gun pointing at the Destined. "Can we play with them first? Please Azmodan?" Azmodan laughed and nodded.

"Who the hell are these freaks?" asked Stingmon.

"Look like some wanna be Dark Destined to me." answered Strikedramon. Hayru nodded, these children were no more than Destined with another name.

"Why do you fight against Menell?" asked Kari. "And do you know anything about Aiden?" The four looked at each other and then laughed.

"Of course we know about Aiden, and he knows about us." said Damien, his digimon Chaosdramon approaching his side. "But of course that is for us to know." All four laughed, and then stopped, becoming serious.

"Let us get this over with..." Azmodan stopped in midsentence as if he was talking to someone. All four sighed. "Well it seems since this battle was already lost, we wont fight today, but we will meet again soon!" All four bowed and then was carried off by their partners. Davis cursed out loud and punched the ground as the Emperor approached.

"Ah it seems they got away." said Menell. "Not to worry, they will be back and we will get them next time." Emperor Menell tuned his chariot around and rode back to the city, leaving the Destined behind. After a moment to catch their breath and allow to let the information sink in of these enemies, they went back, exhausted, something about this world made them so tired, like they were being drained. Shrugging the thought off, the Destined arrived back at the palace and they were promptly taken to their rooms for rest. Ken couldn't rest and studied the hyroglyphics he found earlier, hoping to find something on this prophecy. Yet all he could find was a fragment that mentions a group of warriors and digimon that fought side by side. The armor worn by the warriors gave them mystical powers, aiding them in battle. The rest was lost, it seems like someone broke off a piece of the stone on purpose.

"You should be asleep." said a voice from behind. Ken got up and turned around to see it was the Emperor. "Ah, curious about the prophecy? Well I will get some of people to bring you the known texts about this event in our worlds past...now please rest." Ken nodded and left to go to bed, leaving Menell by himself. "Rest children of Earth...for the battle has just begun."

**Authors Note:** This chapter was another introduction chapter, for the Revenant. Yeah I know this story lacks action, but it will be coming soon. Soon the prophecy will be explained , and the battles will begin between the Destined and The Revenant. Hope you enjoyed.

**Next Installment:** **Chapter Four:** Royal Knights of Raikain

The Emperor declares the Destined the Royal Knights of Raikain, following the tradition set from the very first Digital Emperor. The Prophecy is finally revealed and the Revenant plot the next course of action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Digimon is property of Bandai/Toei. The characters, Aiden, Hayru, Nicole, The Faith, The Revenant, the Digital Empire, and the Digital Gods are of my own and must have permission to use them._

_typed like this means dreams_

_like this means a memory_

_**like this means thoughts**_

is a scene change

**Digimon: KHAOS**

_by: Death Emperor Daeron_

**Chapter Four**

The Royal Knights of Raikain

**-Kari's Quarters-**

Sitting at a desk with only the light of a candle, the your Destined writes in her log, the events since their arrival.

_22nd Day of the Flaring Star Year_

_Its odd how time flies when your on adventure. One year ago on the 22nd Day of the Setting Sun Year, we arrived from our realm into this one. A Digital World set in times of old. It's funny the way everything has happened in the last year, our encounters with The Revenant, the discovery of the prophecy that tells of "Seven Chosen Children will come to the emperor's domain, bringining possible peace and salvation. With the powers of The Divine Seven, they shall vanquish the evil of the ages." It was very odd to me that this prophecy mentions Seven yet only Six are here, unless Aiden is the Seventh...and this brings up sadness in my heart...Davis has seem to have forgot why we came here, he has become Emperor Menell's right hand man in everything, and for some reason this worries me...but I shouldn't worry, I should be by Davis's side and support him in everything. Well this is enough for my entry today...I was told to meet in the Throne Room at Noon and it will be Noon in about a half hour...I wonder what this is about?_

A knock on Kari's door made her jump, getting up from her seat at the desk she regained her composer and answered the door. At the door was Hayru and Ken.

"Kari, its time for us to meet the Emperor." said Hayru standing out of the way so Kari could come out. Not making a fuss, Kari followed Ken and Hayru to the Throne Room. While walking down the halls she thought of how Davis had changed...personality wise. He became som War Monger, so had Veemon and Black Agumon X. Thats all they thirst for now...a battle to the death with Revenant forces.

Hayru and Ken stopped, making Kari come to her senses. The Throne Room doors opened revealing the remaining Destined and their partners lined infront of the Throne itself. Kari, Hayru, and Ken took their kneeling positions next to their partners. The Emperor stepped into the room, and the guests fell silent.

"Glory befalls our lands as these young men and women grace us with their fighting passion and heroism. True to the ancestral course of the founding father and my ancestors, with the divine rite bestowed upon me on my day of coronation by the Five Divinations, I bring forth a new age of heros to our lands. Before you are the future of our glorious empire, they will become the sword and the shield for you, our wonderful denizens of the Digital Empire." Emperor Menell stepped down to the floor were everyone was kneeling. "Rise Daisuke Motomiya and friends. You are now known as the Raikain Royal Knights, and your leader, the one who has shown true devotion, courage, and overall love for the people, is Daisuke himself. Ladys and Lords of this governing body I give our salvation!" The guests of the emperor cheered loudly, chanting Salvation and Long Live the Emperor. And for one moment, all that seemed to be in those marble halls was joy.

**-Elgillian Caverns-**

Deep beneath the streets of the Imperial City lies the Elgillian Caverns. Eight figures, four human, and four non human, run through the tunnels that spread throught the entire length of the city. The group comes upon a altar looking area, flags decorated in black backgrounds and red crescent moons adorn the walls. On the altar itself are two more figures, one is a man wearing all black assassin type robes with a hood that conceals his face in darkness. The other is Devil himself. The eight previous figures stop and kneel before the others.

"You have returned...and what have you found...?" asked the hooded figure. Azmodan stepped forward and retook his kneeling position.

"As you have feared the Un-Wanted have gained their titles of Royal Knight and the Emperor himself has chosen a favourite from the group." Azmodan continued on after a sigh was released from the leader of The Revenant. "We shall prevail my lord, the temple is still sealed with the Power of Black..." he was interrupted by the hooded man.

"Yes...I do know of the temples situation..." the hooded man smiled under his hood. "I do have a plan...a direct attack on the Palace from it's very own escape route."

"These caves, the Elgillian Caves, were once used by the Emperor's personal guard to escort the emperor if the palace was to come under attack. Now they have been forgotten and unkept and used as one of our minor bases..." Devil laughed at his evil thoughts of slaughtering every last one of the Royal Knights. "...we attack tonight as they sleep after the party..."

Damien stood, singnaling he wanted to voice his opinion. "My lord...what of the Seventh..." the hooded man laughed.

"Do not worry about the Seventh, Damien, these are matters to be handled by me and Devil only...now prepare yourselve Revenant...for the glorious fall of the empire." The Revenant leaders gave a "hoo-rah" type cheer and left the manin chamber to prepare themselves. The attack on the palace would begin in one hour...on the 22nd Day of the Flaring Star Year.

**-The Imperial Palace-**

On a balcony outside the large lively ballroom is a balcony, one in which Davis stands, staring at the stars. Remembering his own personal goal. His thoughts would be interrupted by Kari as she joined Davis on the balcony.

"Davis...are you okay?" asked Kari.

"Yeah I am." answered Davis. "You know in five minutes we would have been here for one year...one year and I still have failed to find my brother..." Kari rested a hand on Davis's shoulder, he turned towards her, his gaze meeting hers, slowly they came closer together, and at that very precious moment, an explosion shook the balcony, stopping them from the passionate moment. "WHAT THE HELL!" Davis grabbed Kari, stopping her from falling.

"We are under attack by Revenant!" yelled a soldier running into the Grand Ball Room. "They came...came from the Caverns below the Palace...we lost the entire front of the palace all the way to the Throne Room and the Hall of Solariun!" The Emperor's face stood emotionless.

"Let these rabbel come..." said Menell. "Get me my sword...the leader of the Revenant is surely leading them here...and he shall fall." Davis, Kari, and the others quickly grabbed their weapons, of course they only had the Grand Ball Attire on, so they would have to be careful. Their digimon digivolved to their champion levels and took a battle stance with their human counterparts. The siege of the palace has begun...

**Authors Notes:** Formation of the Raikain Royal Knights...yes I know originally anything that had to be Royal Knights, accourding to Toei, had to be a Digimon only (no human partner) well this is my story so I don't wanna here any complaints. Well I hope you like the build of plot, from the next chapter on, its nothing but a battle for the fate of the Digital Empire and this Digital World.

**Next Installment:** **Chapter Five:** The Rising Darkness

With Revenant forces outside the Grand Ball Room, the RRK (Raikain Royal Knights) ready themselves for the worse. A battle ensues and both sides are equal...Davis battles the hooded man asking him questions...the hooded man knows Aiden all to well...and he knows where Aiden is.


End file.
